Fluffers on the Run Part 5
Narrator: What An Animal! (Fluffers on The Run) (Part 5) (Episode begins) (and starts) (Breaking News) Announcer: Breaking News, Folks. We're talking about what happened at the circus. The Fluffers are still need to find out who is doing this. I hope they will find out who's at it soon. (Fluffers run) (as fast as possible) Tyler: Won't they ever stop? Ryan: Eventually. Ian: It's hopeless for sure. Alvin: And we must find out who's doing this to us. Or we're done for. Alvin: There's the airport. Tyler: Yeah, We can leave somewhere safe to get out of this pursuiting thing. Ryan: And discover the crime. (They ran into it( ) Ian: Quickly. On board. (They got on the plane) (that pulled off) (Into the sky) (and flew away) Pig: Drat! They've got away. Cow: And are off to solve the crime. (Fluffers panted) Alvin: We're safe. Ian: At least. Ryan: Now we're going to solve the crime of who's behind it. Narrator: The next day. (the map is shown) (To where they're going) (and arriving on time) (Fluffers came out) (and went to have a look around) Ian: China? Ryan: That's where we are? Tyler: It is. Alvin: Okay. Let's look around. And find out who's behind the crime. (We went around) (to find out who was doing the crime) Ian: Think they have eggrolls here? Ryan: Hmm... That's for us to find out. (Suddenly) (out of nowhere) (comes some Ninjas) Tyler: Ninjas. Alvin: Whoa. They look Flippy in disguise. Ryan: But they're not. Ian: Who are they then? (They attack them) (and begin a furious battle) Tyler: Oh dear. Watch out! Alvin: Fight us! (Ian dodges spike stars) Ian: Hiyak! Ryan: Watch the goatee! Alvin: Take this! Tyler: Niyah! Ho! Ha! Yah! Ian: Haha! (Then a ZAP hits a ninja) Ryan: Wholey smokes! Tyler: What the... Ian: Who did that? (Yin and Yang appeared) Alvin: Yin and Yang? Two rabbits? (They defeat the ninjas) (at last) Yin: There./ Yang: All done. Tyler: Gees. Ryan: Thanks for saving us. Ian: Certainly. Alvin: Now we're trying to solve the crime of who's spoiling our concert. (Ryan gasps, His goatee turns into a loveheart) Alvin: What's wrong, Ryan? (Ryan panted, Eyes become lovehearts) Ian: Uh-oh. Looks like he's got a crush of someone. Just like Tyler has in The Train and the Boat. I can't believe it. Ryan: Yin. Tyler: Ryan X Yin? Just like me X Bunnie? (Alvin facepalm) Alvin: I don't believe it! Why can't we all snap out of it? And pay attention in adventure to go on? Ryan: Yin, Why don't you say we... (She smacked him) Ow! Yin: Easy with that. Be careful. You don't want me to hurt you every time, do you? Ryan: No. Yin: Cause I've heard about you and your bros., Your singing became a disaster when everyone's pursuiting you. And you're try to find out who it is to prove to love me. Yang: And I heard someone is spoiling your performance, huh? Tyler: Yeah. We don't know who it is. Yin: I'll bet it was a baddie working for his boss. And we'll surely solve this crime as soon as possible. Ian: WHAT?! What did you say? Yin: Uh, nothing. I was just reminding you of what should be done, so me and Yang will be proud to join you for more film spoof travels. Ian: Well you know our rules. Never ever mention the evil emperor of evilness. Cause he is the powerful villain. Yin: We know that. Just saying. As long as you perform, why me, Yang, and Bunnie Rabbot will join you for other film spoof travels as soon as possible, okay? (Poisonous Snake hears about this) (and snickers evilly) Ian: It's just hopeless. Poisonous Snake: Oh! Now there's an idea. Apparently, there's more members coming to join the heroes. So I'll get more villains to join us and work for Lionel. (snickers) Narrator: Later... (Fluffers were thinking) (for a moment) Tyler: Who done this? Ryan: That's for us to think on. (Looks at Yin as he sighs when heart beating) (as Yin's eyes become lovehearts) (The snap out of it and think again) (about what the villain is supposed to do) (Poisonous Snake pounces) (on them) Tyler: WHOA!! Ryan: So that's him! The one who spoiled our song! And that's who we're after! Poisonous Snake: Exactly. Ian: And I hear you'll be getting us in other film spoof travels since more villains are going to join you while you're working for Lionel Diamond. (Poisonous was about to bit them) (but was stopped suddenly) Alvin: Careful! Careful! Ian: Steady now. Yin: Eek! Keep it away! Keep it away! Yang: Back off, Poisonous Snake! (He barely bit them) (when he missed) Tyler: Get away from us! Don't touch us! Ryan: Get your pointed tooth off of us! (He bitten Alvin's tail) Alvin: Whoa! That hurt. (bandages his tail) (Ryan pulls out his lightsaber) (and ignites it and brings out his other saber and ignites it too) (Tried to hold him down) (using force hold) (Clouds turns into a rabbit) Fluffers: Master. Master: Remember. Always use the force. It'll help you to fight enemies. Just like in the Star Wars Trilogy. From the Original Unaltered versions to the Prequel versions. Tyler: Let's dance battle. Alvin: With pleasure. (Song begins) (as the Fluffers sing and dance) (To defeat the Snake) (in so many ways) (Until slice, His pointed tooth fell off) Snake: Ow! My tooth! Tyler: That show him. Snake: (grabs his tooth with his tail) It's not over yet. I'll get more villains with me and we'll get in more spoofs in the ones Queen Melissa said you'll do. (They cheered) (with delight) Narrator: The next day... (Breaking News) Announcer: Breaking News, Ladies and Gentlemen... We've finally got news since the Fluffers have discovered who did it. And the crime is solved. For it's The Poisonous Snake. Mayor: That's right, And now we're sorry to the Fluffer Bros. and they'll succeed their singing performance. Ian: Now that we've got Yang, Yin, and Bunnie joining us for more spoof travels, we'll be performing to get more members on our team. Alvin: If they do. Ryan: Yes. If. If is good. As well as Danbul, Olie, the Wubbzy characters, and The Weasels. That sounds good. Tyler: If is good too. (Later, They're singing in their performance) (and performing their song) (And ends) (as the audiences cheer) (They bowed) (and clapped) Yin: Ryan. Ryan: Yes, Yin? (She kisses him) Ryan: Golly. Thanks. I need that. Tyler, Ian and Alvin: Aww. Yang: So sweet. (Ryan pulls the black screen down) (and as he and Yin kiss) (Scene end) (and stop) The End! (Credits plays) (and stops) The Fluffer Bros Logo is seen (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (The Andrew Catsmith Logo is seen) Perfect. Absolutely splendid. Category:Episodes Category:What An Animal! Category:What An Animal! Episodes